rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Nivi's journal Entry 6
I found the cutest puppy outfits for my new pet. A little pink jumper complete with silvery embroidery, a tiny hat with feathers, a wonderful faux leather collar hand-beaded by real North American dwarfs and a quartet of shoes, designed by Kinjo who does the best women's shoes you can imagine. Won't my team be surprised when Princess shows up, all clean and dressed in color-coordinated outfits? I headed home after my shopping expedition, to pick up Princess Puppy for our Puppy-and-me afternoon at the spa. "Come here, Princess! Mumsy has the nicest treats for you!" I called when I got in the door. A scuffle of paws and there she was, eyes bright and happy, eagerly bouncing. Why didn't I get a pet before this? Nothing can be better than coming home to find someone so happy to see you, all wriggly and warm. "Yes, who's a cute little puppy?" I crooned at her. She licked my face. Ick, puppy breath, but I suppose they can do something about that at the spa. Jerome is a genius. "I'm just going to change my clothes before we head out," I told her, wandering into my closet. Some people seem to think you can wear the same clothes shopping as you wear to the spa, but they are uncivilized freaks. I headed towards the spa section of my closet, sighing happily. My new red pull-on and those cute little beaded slippers I bought last week would be just the perfect look. I'd have to get someone in to make a little puppy clothes closet for Princess. I already found her a bed, this wonderful ergonomic cushion with a canopy. So far, she hasn't slept in it yet, but I'm sure the idea will grow on her. When I walked in my closet, the most horrifying scene met my eyes, even worse than the outfits Mr. Stabby insists on wearing. All my shoes! Torn to shreds! Some villain, one of our enemies maybe, had broken into my high security apartment and taken the worse vengeance imaginable on all those innocent, beautiful pairs of shoes! Or maybe the person who killed my parents realized I was hot on his trail? Princess bounded in after me, smiling up at me from her little puppy face. Oh no! Not my cute little Princess! How could she have done all this, this devastation in only the four short hours I'd been shopping? And I thought I smelled something even worse than her puppy breath. "Princess, you didn't… you didn't do your business in my closet… did you?" I gasped. Princess wagged her tail hard, took the sorry remains of my purple Kinjo pumps in her teeth and began chewing noisily. "Bad dog! Bad puppy!" I shouted at her. She looked up at me, through those cute puppy eyes and for an instant, I melted. But my shoes, all those wonderful pairs of shoes that I had shopped for and color-coordinated with my outfits, that I had sorted into sections and kept in their own little cubicles in my closet, with the right humidity and temperature. I could see those turquoise slippers I bought with my mom on our last shopping trip ever, now a soggy mass of silk and splinters. The entire section of my closet devoted to Kinjo looked like the troll had been through it, the way he goes through dumpsters all the time. And my European imports? I can't even tell you how they looked. Too traumatic. So this is why Princess is going to stay with Auntie Shri for a while. Back to Layflat Shadowrun